A wet night for Rated RKO
by Double-D-Dani n Jessicka Dirty
Summary: Some dirty OrtonEdge slash for your twisted lil smut minds. 4 my doll Jessicka Dirty of course! :P


This story is dedicated to the one and only Jessicka Dirty, my slutty and smutty soulmate. Enjoy mama!

xoxo

"So Randy, you seem to like making an ass out of me as of late hm?" Edge said sharply as Randy took off his trunks and wiped off the sweat of his lean physique. With a smirk Randy turned around boldy and cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a problem? You know what Edge, you know what...I don't care, you see Randy Orton NEVER lies." He smiled and chuckled. "Oh really?" Edge said in reply, anger dripping in his tone. "Randy you're nothing but a peice of ass that would've been working in car sales if it wasn't for daddy." Edge smirked in his cocky manner and chuckled obnoxiously. Randy just smiled a grogeous smile and placed a hand on Edge's shoulder. "Edge you can't handle my talent, in fact I'm sick of carrying your ass." Randy tapped Edge's cheek and walked away toward the showers. Edge angrily ripped off his own clothes and followed.

"Orton" He yelled, losing him in the thick smoke of the shower. He caught eye of a couple nobodies but Randy seemed to have disappeared. "You think were done talking, were not done talking you talentless bit-" His words were cut off by a violent mouth against his. He couldn't see a thing and all he could feel was a violent tongue raging inside his mouth and the other's hard cock against his leg. Wrapping his arms around the other he could tell the guy had a nice body. As he ran his hands down the others back he squeezed their ass roughly. "Orton you think thats talent?" Nevermind how Edge knew it was him just by gripping his ass and even more so why he had to guess in the first place. "You don't?" Randy whispered in a challenging manner. Edge chuckled like a mad man and kissed him violently, his teeth ripping at Orton's lips. The blood turning him on. "Well...maybe." Edge replied smugly as he pushed Randy up against the shower wall visciously, Randy's moaned in pain from the impact as Edge began to attack him with his mouth again.

As the two began to get hot and heavy the other wrestlers began to leave, pissed that once again the two were at it, didn't they have any respect? Fucking in public like that. They were two fucking porn stars save for the beefy look and stubby cocks. Some of the guys couldn't help but stick around and stare.

Randy let out a loud moan as Edge dropped to his knees and took Randy fully in his mouth. Randy rocked against Edge's hot mouth, his hand running through Edge's hair. Edge groped at the wall and hit the shower faucet, hot water poured on them now as Edge licked up and down Randy's shaft, nipping at Randy's tip before standing up again. Turning Randy chest first against the wall, Edge pressed Randy's face against the tile of the shower. "You like that hm? You want it hard Randy?" Randy laughed and elbowed Edge, bitch slapping his ass hard as Edge fell hard on the tile floor. With a sick smile Edge tackled Randy and tried to pin him against the wall. Randy spat in his face. "You think I'm gonna let that tiny dick in my ass? I'd get more pleasure if that fucking midget fingered me Edge." He laughed and smacked Edge again. Edge growled and punched Randy, pinning his wrist violently over his head. "THATS IT ORTON IM GONNA MAKE YOU SCREAM MY NAME" He said hotly, turning him around once again and placing a violent hand over Randy's mouth. "No one wants to hear the bullshit that comes out of your mouth Randy, no one gives a shit, all they want is this sweet piece of ass you got." Edge wrapped an arm around Rand'y neck and choked him, using the other hand to slide a finger inside his entry. Randy moaned out in pleasure. "Is that right Edge? At least people want my ass." Randy replied thickly, the pelasure obvious in his tone. "Yea Randy? Hm haha well thats great by me because I don't like dick in my ass, unlike you Orton. You LOVE it." He rubbed his hard cock against Randy's ass, letting his dick open Randy's ass and rubbing his dick inbetween Randy's behind. "AHHHH fuck yea." Randy moaned out, his ass began rocking against Edge's dick. "Is that all you got? Fuck me bitch." Randy said in a loud demanding voice. Edge pushed Randy on the floor and pulled him up on all fours, opening Randy's legs wide and sliding a hand between Randy's cheeks he began to fondle his balls roughly. Randy obliged and began thrusting his dick against Edge's hand. "Ahh ahh ah mmmf" Randy moaned, not holding back any animalistic pleasure, Edge didn't either as he rubbed himself as well, the tip of his dick running down Randy's spine before taking a rough and violent thrust inside Randy. Randy yelled in pain. "Can't take it Randy?" Edge said cruely. Randy laughed. "What? I can't feel a thing Edge." He said coldy. Edge chuckled bitterly and began thrusting in and out of Randy violently, both of their bodies rocking. Edge grabbed Randy by the hips and began pushing and pulling him as his dick went in and out in and out and all Edge could do was moan. Randy was into it so much as well that he totally forgot to say some snide comment, opening his legs wider and began whacking himself off as Edge plunged in and out. "HARDER" He demaded, Edge pushed Randy's face against the floor tile and dragging his nails roughly down Ortons back began to rim the hell out of him. "AHH AHH AHH" The both moaned. The perverted fucking reaching its peak in near moments. Edge fucked him with all his might and Randy moaned weakly, the pleasure washing over him and his ego. He pushed Edge back and sat on top of him, his back to Edge's chest and began to hump him hard. Egde licked up and down Randy's neck. The thrusting began to become deep and slow, the methodic thrusts causing Randy to arch against Edge, his beautiful body taking Edge's breath away. "Ahh Randy you feel so good..." Edge said softly. Randy pulled his mouth in for a sweet kiss. Afterwards Randy fell back on all fours and pulled Edge closer. "More baby I need it NOW." He said weakly, Edge pounded away at Randy the both of them swimming in pleasure, wave after wave hitting them with more impact than the last. As the humped harder and faster Edge could feel his load building up with such extreme power. Selfishly he pushed Randy away and forced him to lay on his back, climbing on top of him he put his dick in Randy's mouth, Randy obliged and began to suck him off forcefully. Edge gasped and pulling his dick out of Randy's mouth shot tons all over Randy's lips and chest. With a laugh Edge began lapping it up, taking a bit with the tip of his tongue and kissing Randy. Breathlessly he slid Randy inside his own ass and began humping Randy with every drop of energy he had left. Randy gripped roughly to Edge and moaned sweetly and loudly in his ear as he too finally shot, this time inside Edge. Wiping up the rest of cum of of his own chest Randy rubbed it all over Edge's and the two began making out. This time in a more romantic fashion.

"Randy?"

"What?"

"You have never carried my ass."

"Quit the fucking denial, its disgusting." He said pushing him off and walking out of the showers.

Edge got up and began to wash his hair.

"Now that's Rated R!" He said, a mad laughter echoing through the showers.

xoxo

THE END!!! 


End file.
